buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AmarinaDavi/Future Card Buddyfight CRY Teams
Ahoy! God, am I very lousy today? Oh yeah, Iwhat am I talking about....? Oh! The teams! (Urgh, I've been working hard building Nagisa's deck) Anyways, I'm gonna show you every of the teams of CRY, starting from main teams to sub-teams. (I love CYaRoN!) Bet'cha wanna know about what CYaRoN! I'm talking about because you guys only know CYaRon!, not CYaRoN! and you guys don't know what's the N spells for. (Because C is Chika, Y is You and R is Ruby, mentioned in the Love Live Wikia and somewhere in LLS Season 2) Oh yeah, I have a note here: -Code names are names for disguise and/or for contacting in speed. Here's the teams: -Team New Aqours (Status: Active): Chika Takami (Leader, Founder, Buddyfighter), You Watanabe (Founder, Buddyfighter, Deck Builder), Riko Sakurauchi (Founder, Buddyfighter, Analyst), Ruby Asterdark (Buddyfighter), Hanamaru Astraldor (Buddyfighter), Yoshiko Fallencad (Buddyfighter), Dia Asterdark (Founder, Buddyfighter, Deck Builder), Kanan Wavesword (Founder, Buddyfighter, Analyst), Mari Farendeis (Founder, Buddyfighter), Nagisa Zenmaru (Buddyfighter, Deck Builder, Analyst), Bal (Buddy Monster), Sonic (Buddy Monster), Shiitake (Buddy Monster), Rubesty (Buddy Monster), Maehara (Buddy Monster), Karma (Buddy Monster), Diaburu (Buddy Monster), Kaede (Buddy Monster), Gidoz (Buddy Monster) Team Aqours (Status: Inactive): Dia Asterdark (Founder, Buddyfighter, Deck Builder), Kanan Wavesword (Founder, Buddyfighter, Analyst), Mari Farendeis (Founder, Buddyfighter), Diaburu (Buddy Monster), Kaede (Buddy Monster), Gidoz (Buddy Monster) Team Muse (Status: Active): Honoka Kousaka (Leader, Founder, Buddyfighter), Kotori Minami (Founder, Buddyfighter, Deck Builder), Umi Sonoda (Founder, Buddyfighter), Maki Flareglade (Buddyfighter, Deck Builder), Hanayo Dashflower (Buddyfighter), Rin Flamimgburst (Buddyfighter, Analyst), Nico Dynamiteblaster (Buddyfighter), Eli Goldenfight (Buddyfighter, Analyst), Nozomi Purplefang (Buddyfighter), Shadow (Buddy Monster), Jet (Buddy Monster), Metal Sonic (Buddy Monster), Bark (Buddy Monster), Speedy (Buddy Monster), Blaze (Buddy Monster), Bean (Buddy Monster), Kukku XV (Buddy Monster), Nack (Buddy Monster) Team Eclipse (Status: Active): Andy Dragofire (Leader, Founder, Buddyfighter), Ben Dynamiter (Buddyfighter), Otis Maxmus (Buddyfighter, Deck Builder), Felix Katanmark (Buddyfighter, Analyst), Akira Gestomed (Buddyfighter), Billy Ashred (Buddyfighter, Deck Builder), Cindy Ledimek (Buddyfighter), Dimitra Enchilada (Buddyfighter, Analyst), Emma Engaido (Buddyfighter), Burn Nova (Buddy Monster), Grangadez (Buddy Monster), Variable Cord (Buddy Monster), Ziun (Buddy Monster), Count Dawn (Buddy Monster), Asmodai (Buddy Monster), Tenbu (Buddy Monster), Miserea (Buddy Monster), Mukuro (Buddy Monster) Team CYaRoN! (Status: Active): Chika Takami (Code Name: Orange Ace)(Leader, Buddyfighter), You Watanabe (Code Name: Light Blue Jack)(Buddyfighter, Deck Builder), Ruby Asterdark (Code Name: Red Joker)(Buddyfighter), Nagisa Zenmaru (Code Name: Blue King)(Buddyfighter, Deck Builder, Analyst), Bal (Code Name: Charon)(Buddy Monster), Sonic (Code Name: Hydra)(Buddy Monster), Rubesty (Code Name: Nix)(Buddy Monster), Silver (Code Name: Kerberos)(Buddy Monster) Team Azalea (Status: Active): Hanamaru Astraldor (Code Name: Brown Azalea) (Leader, Buddyfighter), Kanan Wavesword (Code Name: Dark Green Azalea)(Buddyfighter, Analyst), Dia Asterdark (Code Name: Red Azalea)(Buddyfighter, Deck Builder), Maehara (Code Name: Yellow Azalea)(Buddy Monster), Kaede (Code Name: Light Green Azalea)(Buddy Monster), Diaburu (Code Name: Blue Azalea)(Buddy Monster) Team Guilty Kiss (Status: Active): Riko Sakurauchi (Code Name: Guilty Sakura)(Leader, Buddyfighter, Analyst), Yoshiko Fallencad (Code Name: Guilty Angel)(Buddyfighter), Mari Farendeis (Code Name: Guilty Follower)(Buddyfighter), Shiitake (Code Name: Guilty Dragon)(Buddy Monster), Karma (Code Name: Guilty Devil)(Buddy Monster), Gidoz (Code Name: Guilty Knight)(Buddy Monster) Team 2nd Grade Dragons (Status: Sometimes Active): Chika Takami (Code Name: Fire Dragon)(Leader, Buddyfighter), You Watanabe (Code Name: Water Dragon)(Buddyfighter, Deck Builder), Riko Sakurauchi (Code Name: Earth Dragon)(Buddyfighter, Analyst), Nagisa Zenmaru (Code Name: Wind Dragon)(Buddyfighter, Deck Builder, Analyst), Bal (Code Name: Sun Dragon)(Buddy Monster), Sonic (Code Name: Neptune Dragon)(Buddy Monster), Shiitake (Code Name: Moon Dragon)(Buddy Monster), Silver (Code Name: Pluto Dragon)(Buddy Monster) Team 1st Grade Swords (Status: Sometimes Active): Yoshiko Fallencad (Code Name: Angel Sword)(Leader, Buddyfighter), Hanamaru Astraldor (Code Name: Flower Sword)(Buddyfighter), Ruby Asterdark (Code Name: Fire Sword)(Buddyfighter), Karma (Code Name: Devil Sword)(Buddy Monster), Maehara (Code Name: Hero Sword)(Buddy Monster), Rubesty (Code Name: Ruby Sword) (Buddy Monster) Team 3rd Grade Guns (Status: Sometimes Active): Dia Asterdark (Code Name: Red Bazooka)(Leader, Buddyfighter, Deck Builder), Kanan Wavesword (Code Name: Green Sniper)(Buddyfighter, Analyst), Mari Farendeis (Code Name: Purple Machine Gun)(Buddyfighter), Diaburu (Code Name: Red Shotgun)(Buddy Monster), Kaede (Code Name: Green Assault Rifle)(Buddy Monster), Gidoz (Code Name: Purple Pistol)(Buddy Monster) Only those for now on. I'm gonna update this if I need to later. Open up a ticket to future (Mirai Ticket Lol!) and CYaRon plus Nagisa! Category:Blog posts Category:Future Card Buddyfight Chika Riko You Project Category:Teams